Shendjw
Shendjw is TheTwixCat’s property, and her entry for the Animal Based OC contest. DO NOT STEAL HIM. Appearance Shendjw is a massive dragon with green-yellow scales with odd green markings everywhere across his body, legs and tail, he has long claws, and massive fangs, his eyes are bright gold and black. Shendjw wears many gold earrings, a silver earring with sapphires embedded in it, and a chain connecting a gold earring with rubies and the silver earring, hanging from the chain are four emeralds, a large necklace with a ruby encrusted in the centre, it is said that the necklace is cursed to keep the dragon wearing it in command of the temple, this rumor is fake, as many thieves have tried to steal it, they have ended up dead. Shendjw has gold bracelets around his wrists, two of them have emeralds embedded in them. He has scars nearly everywhere on his body. History Shendjw has a rough past, as an egg, an animus snuck into his royal parent's chamber, cursed his egg, so that his scales resemble a crocodile's, and snuck out. When he hatched, his mother was disgusted by the dragonet, his father ordered the general to dispose of Shendjw next to a river, infested with crocodiles, the general did as she was told to. When the crocodiles found Shendjw, they recognized him as one of their own, they raised him, making him strong. When he was 20 years old, a soldier named Rashida found him, after realizing he was royal, they rushed to the palace, where Shendjw’s mother and father finally reunited with their son, Shendjw’s mother spat at him and asked Rashida why they brought the wretched creature to them, she stated that he was the rightful heir to the temple, as Acenath was too young. Shendjw challenged his mother to the throne and won, his life being with the crocodiles had paid off, his Father was later killed afterward, he put rivers in the temple for his crocodile family. He fell in love with Rashida, she fell in love with Shendjw as well, they became mates. Soon after, Rashida became pregnant with his dragonet and laid an egg. The egg hatched and they named their little girl Nile, after two years, Rashida became pregnant again, she laid another egg, after the male dragonet hatched, they named him Abanoub. Shendjw and Rashida lived happier with their two dragonets. Rashida found out she was pregnant again, she wanted to surprise Shendjw, she did, but when she was a few days away from laying her egg, raiders attacked the temples, the egg had revealed to be twins, Rashida and her unborn dragonets were killed, Nile and Abanoub were injured, Shendjw was devastated. After he was able to contain himself again, he ruled the temple with his younger sister and children. Relationships Acenath The two are very good friends and are usually together, Acenath is a temple priest, she performs death rituals and birth ceremonies. Acenath is 10 years younger than Shendjw, she has beautiful sandy scales with a brown crest. Nile Nile is Shendjw’s daughter and heir to the throne of the temple, she has gold scales and shining green-black eyes, she wears a thin gold necklace, gold and sapphire wristbands, and three gold earrings in one ear, and two sapphire earrings encrusted in gold in the other ear. Abanoub Abanoub is Shendjw’s youngest and only son, he is a spitting image of Rashida, he wears a gold necklace with silver fangs embedded in the front of the necklace. Rashida Rashida was Shendjw’s mate, she was killed when tomb raiders attacked the temple. Before she died, she had shining orange-gold scales with brown freckles along her face, with three earrings in each ear, and wrist protectors. Trivia -Shendjw is a contest entry for the Animal-based OC contest -Shendjw is the name of the Crocodile Pharaoh of Egypt. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (TheTwixCat)